On Smack With Speedy
by ultra Mag
Summary: Title basically explains it. Drug experience between Speedy and Robin. Oneshot,Rob's POV.NO lemons!


This oneshot is a cross between the Teen Titans show and the comic book. In the comic book, Speedy was the adopted son and sidekick to the hero, Green Arrow. Green Arrow would always neglect Speedy, so Speedy decided to turn to drugs. This is basically about Robin and Speedy shooting up together. Those of you who don't know what smack is, smack is formally known as heroin. And no, I have never tried heroin; personally, I just don't like sticking needles inside of me. I've only watched my friends do it. And I'm not trying to encourage people to use it, it's scary, I've seen people fall in debt and almost die from it. Okay, this has no explicit lemons in it, only kissing, licking, and vulgar. Robin's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or DC comics.

Two days ago, we received a call from Titans East. They told us that there was a glitch in their security system in the tower. Cyborg decided to go check it out, but I really think it was just a chance for him to see Bumblebee. I didn't want Cyborg to be swayed into becoming their leader again, so I decided to go with him. Leaving Raven in charge of the rest of the Titans, Cyborg and I are drove the T-Car towards Steel City.

When we arrived at the East Tower, Auqalad, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, and Speedy were waiting outside for us. I was kind of glad to see Speedy, because Auqalad and I argue a lot, and I could care less about Mas y Menos.

"Hey Cy… Boy Blunder." Speedy joked as we shook hands. Bumblebee and Cyborg hugged eachother. Aqualad gave Cy and me a friendly slap on the back. Mas y Menos were blabbing some greeting that I didn't understand.

Speedy looked great. His hair had grown longer, and he had grown taller. He still wore the same mask as me and we both were muscular around the shoulders. It was like I was looking at my reflection, except for the auburn hair.

"Let's have a look at the control circuits." Cyborg headed inside the tower with Bumblebee, Auqalad, and Mas y Menos. Cyborg found out what was wrong with the security system and said he would have to buy some parts to fix it. Since it was almost eleven at night, we agreed to sleep over and he would buy the parts tomorrow.

I couldn't fall asleep in the bed that they had provided me with. I'm a light sleeper in my own bed, how did they expect me to go to sleep on a hard, dirty mattress? I felt so tired and hot, I chose to go down stairs and get a glass of water.

In the hall, I almost ran into Cyborg. It was twelve thirty, why is he up?

"Robin, uh, why are you…" I yawned. "…Oh." Cyborg knew I was a light sleeper.

"I know I'm a light sleeper, but why are you awake?" Cy was holding a box of, ahem, condoms.

"Oooooh." I felt stupid for asking.

"Uh, yeah." Cyborg scratched his head, and walked around me to Bumblebee's room.

He had better not get too attached to Bumblebee, because he's not moving to Titans East, and she's not moving in with us.

I noticed that the kitchen light was on. I thought nothing of it, figuring Cyborg probably left it on. But, to my surprise, Speedy was awake, filling a water bottle and grabbing some spoons.

"Speedy?" I asked. He turned quickly to me.

"Oh, um, hey Robin. What're you doing up?" He was hiding something, I could tell. My tired feet stepped onto the cold tile and went to a cabinet to grab a glass.

"Just getting a glass of water. I guess you're doing the same, but why did you get out the spoons?"

He looked down at the spoons for a while, he was thinking of an excuse. I walked over to the fridge and pushed my glass on the ice and water knobs.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not that sleepy anyway. Are you?" I didn't care why he had the stupid spoons; I just wanted to pass the time.

"No, not really. Wanna go up to my room?" He asked. I nodded my head while taking a sip. He took his water and spoons upstairs, as I followed him, still carrying my water.

I had never been in Speedy's room before, and now I wish I didn't go in. When I entered, his room was possibly more messy and cluttered than Beast Boy's. He had a lava lamp on his dresser that illuminated his big room with an eerie reddish glow. It reminded me of one of those old photography development rooms. There was a drum set in the corner by his unmade bed. He had dirty clothes scattered on his floor and sticking out of his drawers. All along his walls were posters of his favorite rock bands and swimsuit models. Across his bed, there was a TV and next to it were several pornographic DVDs. On his nightstand, there was a huge stack of porn magazines and next to them was a roll of paper towels. I don't even want to think what the paper towels were for.

It felt so uncomfortable to be in his room. How could Speedy even bring girls over, when they would feel obligated to have sex with him? Then again, he is _Speedy_.

"How can you live in this room? If I lived in here, I'd have a damn bone all the time." I noted. Speedy just let out a loud short laugh.

He led me over to a desk that was facing the large wall-like window. Speedy set down his spoons and bottle water, then sat down in a swivel chair. He spun around and gestured me to the wooden chair placed next to him. I sat down, reminded to wonder why he had those spoons.

Speedy pulled out the drawer from under the desk. I couldn't believe what I saw. Inside the drawer, I saw three syringes, a lighter, alcohol swabs, cotton balls, and a little baggy of white powder. We had all suspected that Speedy was addicted to smack again. He started when Oliver began to ignore him, and Speedy thought it was his own fault for Oliver being uninterested in him. Speedy had always blamed himself for never being happy as a kid. Somehow I felt the same way; Speedy just masked his pain better than I could.

"Why do you do it?" I asked. I tried not to sound like I'm a goody-goody.

He looked at me and snorted. "Cause it feels good! Same reason why you like to fuck Starfire. It makes your surroundings blurry, makes you forget where or who you are. I forget about how fucked up reality is." He started mixing the white powder and water in the spoons. "It's like my own little vacation."

Speedy took another look at my concerned face. "And I know you're gonna say, that this will kill me. Well ya know what, I've seen, felt, and done more things in my life time than a lot of people, so I really don't give a shit." He added while holding the lighter under the spoon.

"And Robin, I bet you feel the same way as I do. That you've experienced enough bad things in your short life. You feel like you're older than you really are, and you just want to retire from reality for a while." I nodded; some of the stuff did make sense. Speedy cleaned the syringes with alcohol swabs. He placed one needle in the solution and pulled back the plunger.

Speedy turned in his chair towards me and held up the syringe.

"Wanna shoot? It'll brighten up your day!" He acted as if he was trying to sell something to a child. And I'll admit I was kind of curious, I really wanted to know what it would be like to just… _forget_.

I took a deep breath, slid off my glove, and stuck my arm out. Speedy smiled sadistically. It was a definite privilege to see my ungloved arm. He gently held my wrist, then slowly moved his strong callused hand up my forearm. I could sense a hidden sexual allusion in this action. I knew Speedy wasn't gay. He was just lonely and desperate. In his eyes, the only true way to be accepted by someone was through sex.

Speedy started massaging the crook of my elbow. He let go of me for a few seconds and reached over to grab an alcohol swab. He rubbed the alcohol on the spot to insert the needle. Then holding onto the syringe again, he scooted closer to me. My knee inches away from his crotch.

I watched Speedy pierce the needle through my skin. It didn't hurt, but when he slowly injected, it burned slightly. He pulled it out, and placed it back in the drawer. Then, he took the other syringe and filled it with twice the amount of what he gave me. When he swabbed his arm, I saw a line of scars lead along that repeatedly used vein. He stabbed the needle into his muscular arm and quickly injected it. By this time, I started feeling dizzy, almost sick.

"Look at the Boy Wonder now." Speedy teased as he leaned back in his chair, I followed suit.

My body felt so warm and relaxed, like the way you feel right after you get a massage. My body didn't want to move, it just slowly blinked and reopened my eyes. Speedy was right, the red room was a blur and I couldn't exactly remember my parent's death, or any other horrific event. I was breathing slowly and a strange, but euphoric, feeling spread over my body. I felt so weird, it was like I was sleepy, but I wasn't tired.

I saw Speedy move his chair closer to mine. He lifted himself and unexpectedly hugged me. His heavy body made it harder for me to breathe, but I didn't feel the painful urge in my lungs like I should have. His hands seized my face and he raised his head. To my surprise, he kissed me on the forehead. Obviously he felt the same way as I did, because he sloppily dragged his lips down my face and onto my lips. I felt to good to object or get mad. Plus, Speedy was one of the few close friends that I've ever had. I'd rather kiss a friend, than loose one.

Speedy extended his arm out onto the desk, he blindly felt around until he touched my glass. He reached inside and pulled out one of the melting ice cubes. I tried paying attention to him, but I just closed my eyes. I felt him roll up my shirt and it startled me to feel him slide the ice cube around my chest. The red room made me feel even hotter so it felt pleasurable to have my body cooled off.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Speedy. Speedy opened his mouth and scanned his tongue across my pectorals. He sucked up the water around my nipples and glided down my stomach. It tingled when he dipped his tongue in the pool of water in my belly button.

I gazed out of the window at the beautiful view. The full moon was perfectly in the middle of the purple sky. It reflected down upon the black shimmering water. Billions of stars were complimenting the lunar centerpiece. My head lolled back and my eyes drooped shut. I soon fell asleep with Roy in my arms.

This was one of the most amazing moments of my life. The next morning Speedy and I mentioned nothing about last night. We both helped fix the security system and then we said our good-byes. I had to literally drag Cyborg away from Bumblebee; I had to drag myself away from Speedy. A part of me regretted injecting heroin and kissing Roy, but the other part wanted to crawl back into his arms and never let go. At least he has found an outlet for his loneliness, loving me wasn't it. Now I'll always be reminded of my grim past. I guess now, all I can do is… _forget._

I hope none of you got any ideas about taking heroin. Cause its bad, bad I tell you! Anyway, please review.


End file.
